


Something is lurking

by Silray_99



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Gen, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silray_99/pseuds/Silray_99
Summary: Edd just wanted a normal day. Nothing out of ordinary. Too bad he found a dead body in the middle of the street.
Kudos: 13





	Something is lurking

Saturday meant movie night and that implied an unhealthy amount of snacks, Tom´s Smirnoff and a lot of cola. Sadly, someone had to go buy all of that. Noone wanted to do the job, obviously, so they made an order of who would have to buy the stuff on Saturday morning, making everyone go at least once a month to the local store. Matt went last week so this time was Edd´s turn to go.

That´s why Edd was now walking home holding a bag full of food on one hand and on the other hand a bag with colas and Smirnoff. 

It was the middle of autumn so the chilly morning was not a surprise, perfect for wearing his usual green hoddie, actually. He got all the snacks he wanted and there hadnt been even much people in the queue to pay for the stuff.

It seemed like the beginning of a good day until something grabbed Edd´s attention.

It was the smell of iron, maybe something metallic.

He looked around for something that could emit that smell but found nothing. Howewer, the more he walked the stronger the smell was. He noticed there was another smell weaker than the smell of iron, it made him remember the time he found a dead rat in the garden.

It didn’t take him much to discover the source of the smell. Turning on a corned he finally saw it. 5 meters from him there was a death body with a dog eating its flesh.

He could see from there that the dog gave up trying to eat from the face of the person. It´s teeth weren’t able to break the skull from them, leaving just a mess of blood, teared flesh and exposed bone with an eye popped out.

The canine was now biting and ripping off organs from the soft part below the ribs.

The first thing one probably thinks in this sort of situation would be ´run´. Part of him was screaming to do that but his body wasn’t moving. A sick curiosity was flowing through him. ´Observe, and then run´

He stayed looking at the scene, his mind running miles per second. He notices that the dog also had a wound. Was that a bite? The wound showed bone. The blood from the body was starting to clott so the person was killed recently. half an hour? certainly less than that. He supposed the smell of rot was from the animal then. How was it still moving??

He was too focused that he didn’t notice the sound of a car moving some place behind it. The dog did notice though, making it turn his head to the car´s and Edd´s direction.

´Shit´

The animal put itself in a matter of seconds in an attack stance.  
It charged.

Edd was about to start running when he saw the dog jumping at him.

´shiiiiiiit´

Out of instinct and luck Edd hit the dog with the bag full of colas and Smirnoff.

The animal hit the wall on its back and took some minutes to recover. Edd was already a good distance from it when the dog started chasing him.

He could feel his lungs burning, adrenaline at its fullest. He had to run 3 blocks to reach the house. Trying to lose the dog was hard and it didn’t help that the canine was very fast. His only advantage was knowing where to go.

He entered the house and pressed against the door when the dog started hitting the door with his body.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, the dog stopped pushing and Edd stayed there, pressed against the door. ´That was.. that was close´ he though, 

The peace didn’t last long.

He was about to get out when a loud "CRAASH" made him turn his head. He saw as if it were in slow motion how the dog broke the window next to him with its body. 

The thing is, windows don’t break completely like in films do when someone break though them. In real life, sharp pieces of glass stay there. Edd saw how the glass made deep cuts to the animal and how it stayed on the floor for a few seconds before just standing up and facing him.

´Doesn’t it feel pain? ´ he thought as he closed his eyes expecting the attack in any second.

Instead, The sound of a gun was heard. The pain never came.

"Uh.. Edd?" he heard a familiar voice. "What the hell is this?"

Edd never in his life has been so glad to hear that norwegian accent.

He opened his eyes to see Tord poking with his foot the now again dead dog. The animal had a hole in his head. A headshot then. Edd would have been impressed if it weren’t for the multiple almost cardiac attacks he has been having all morning.

He was tired. Sleeping for a whole day sounded like a good idea. Movie night be damned.

"I have NO idea" Edd said. "I think it killed someone a few blocks away......we could say it saw me as a ..snack" 

Tord looked at him unammused. It wasn’t uncommon for Edd to try his hardest to joke in stressful or bad situations. The boy in front of Tord was shaking like a leaf. With a sigh he let the bad joke slide, there were more urgent matters.

"whatever it was" He looked at the broken window and then at the animal "It should be bleeding and it´s or was not. Wait.... can it be a-"

"Guys!! can you be qui- HOLY OVERPRICED BILL FOR A SMASHED AVOCADO ON BURNED BREAD. Is that a ZOMBIE??"

“zombie dog” Tord deadpanned “but yes”

Tom was about to respond but a high-pitched scream from outside the house stopped him. Tord and Edd glanced at each other. How many more were out there?

“..Guys? Can you come here?” a new voice appeared “There is something … uh.. important going on on the news” Matt sounded scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I made this just for practice.  
> I wanted to write gore and action at the same time. Hopefully it came out fine.  
> If you find an english error ,please tell me. English is not my first language and I have no beta xD.  
> Also if you have any advise of how I could improve my writting, it´s very wellcome.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
